Forever & Always
by Frank Riddle Winchester
Summary: Ella no cree en el amor ni en el destino, pero... ¿Sientes la magia en el aire? Es aquella que solo aparece cuando dos destinos diferentes se cruzan entre sí y emprenden un camino nuevo juntos. Dicen que, en esos casos, es por siempre y para siempre.


**Disclaimer: No hago esto con fines lucrativos ni de plagio, el universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a esa linda rubia llamada Rowling. Yo solo juego con sus creaciones ^^.  
**

Hace ya tiempo que no subía nada, y debo atribuirlo a que tuve tremendo bloqueo. No podía terminar nada, y de repente esto vino de la nada y lo escribí en algunas horas, lo acabo de releer y ya lo subiré. Seguro luego me arrepiento, aunque ¡ojalá ustedes no se arrepientan de leerlo!

* * *

Forever & Always

* * *

Ella no creía en los cuentos de princesas. Nunca le gustaron, ni le pareció real que ningún caballero de brillante armadura fuera a socorrerla en un carruaje con corceles blancos tirando de él. Tampoco pensaba en ella como una princesa, delicada, femenina y tonta que necesitase que la rescataran. No, ella era una mujer independiente y lo seguiría siendo a lo largo de su vida, y si tenía problemas, podría enfrentarlos ella misma. Nada de hadas madrinas ni ratones vestuaristas, y si necesitaba un hechizo, lo haría por sí misma, pues era una bruja excepcional. Es más, se juró a si misma que cuando encontrara al amor de su vida, no haría tanto escándalo, tendría los pies sobre la tierra y se la pensaría dos veces antes de casarse de manera precipitada. Le repugnaba la idea de ser la típica que desperdicia su talento mágico y su prodigiosa inteligencia distraída por un romance, soñando con llevar el más bello de los vestidos en su boda en lugar de agachar la cabeza en los libros y es más, le provocaba nauseas todo eso de 'tu y yo, por siempre y para siempre' y todas esas cursilerías. Todavía con el tema de los niños, soportar los nueve meses de embarazo, a todas las mujeres de la familia atosigándola y luego cuidar de un engendro que no haría más que llorar, mamar y babear las 24 horas del día, y que luego la obligaría a quedarse en casa con él y conformarse con ser una ama de casa mantenida por el marido como las otras en lugar de emprender una carrera profesional y explotar su talento.

Esa chica estaba totalmente convencida de todo esto, lo llevaba impregnado en todo su ser. Estudiar, dar lo mejor de sí, ser una hechicera fuera de serie, y no enamorarse, porque era una pérdida de tiempo y un desperdicio de prácticas de conjuros avanzados. Desayuno, clase, biblioteca, tarea, práctica, hacer trabajo extra y posiblemente, si lo consideraba adecuado, ayudar a alguna compañera de clase con los deberes. Su rutina diaria jamás se alteraba, mantenía su excelente promedio de solo dieses y sólo descansaba los domingos, que los pasaba con sus amigas yendo a Hogsmeade o nadando en el lago en la estación cálida. También le gustaba leer bajo un haya mientras sus compañeras debatían cuál estaba más fuerte de los de séptimo, si el capitán del equipo de Quiditch de su casa o Amos Diggory de Hufflepuff, muy bien parecidos y, por supuesto, con novias los dos. Por su parte, a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el tema, como se puede esperar, no miraba chicos. En su opinión eran o fanfarrones, o babosos o estúpidos, más parecidos a un gnomo que a un ser humano.

En fin, hace ya tiempo, un martes quizá, ella se dirigía a la sala común con una pila de libros sobre traducción de runas antiguas y complejos cálculos aritmáticos entre los brazos, los cuales le impedían ver con claridad al frente, y dando la vuelta en un corredor del tercer piso algún idiota que no se fijaba por dónde iba se le atravesó y ambos colisionaron, cayendo al suelo los dos chicos y los libros en su totalidad, que volaron en todas direcciones. La chica trató de incorporase con rapidez y por eso patinó en el suelo de piedra y volvió a caer de boca al piso, pero esta vez fue sujetada por un par de brazos salidos como de la nada. Éstos la sostuvieron un instante en el aire y, con suma delicadeza, la pusieron de pie lentamente. Ni siquiera ahora ella está convencida de todo lo que sintió en ese momento, pero evidentemente por primera vez desde que era una niña pequeña se sintió segura en brazos de otra persona.

Abrumada por lo sucedido y la complejidad de emociones que la abordaron, levantó la mirada lentamente y se encontró con el par de ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. Los mismos estaban tras un par de gafas de carey pequeñas de montura cuadrada, y sobre ellos arrugas de preocupación se formaban en la frente de uno de sus compañeros de curso, cuyo nombre no lograba recordar.

-Molly, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo él, que aún mantenía el contacto corporal manteniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Al oír su voz la mente de Molly se despejó un poco y se le aclararon las ideas, por lo que cazó al vuelo el nombre de ese chico de su casa, tan tranquilo y siempre amable con todo el mundo.  
-Sí si, estoy bien Arthur, no te preocupes-respondió con una sonrisa y con un leve movimiento de hombros se quitó las manos del pelirrojo de encima y comenzó a recoger los libros del suelo. Sin decir nada, Arthur la ayudó con ello y se ofreció a llevar algo más de la mitad para que ella pudiese ver, y después de unos cuantos 'no por favor' y 'no hay problema' reemprendieron la marcha al séptimo piso.  
-¿Tomas Runas Antiguas?-comentó él para sacar conversación.  
-Ehm, sí, me parece realmente fascinante la forma de escritura de las civilizaciones antiguas, especialmente la egipcia. Creo que aprenderíamos mucho de ellos-se le escapó antes de morderse la lengua. Odiaba parecer una sabelotodo.  
-Realmente fascinante, aunque yo escogí otros caminos. Me atraen mucho los _muggles_, y cómo se las ingenian para sobrevivir sin magia.-acotó él, y sin razón aparente, sonrió a su compañera. Ella se sorprendió un instante y le correspondió, y siguieron hablando de materias y profesores hasta después de haber cruzado el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y esa noche, por primera vez, Molly Prewett no hizo los deberes ni estudió, ni practicó embrujos ni leyó una palabra. Solo fue dejando atrás la timidez palabra por palabra, sentada junto al fuego con Arthur Weasley, hablando sin parar como no lo había hecho nunca con nadie, porque nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Conversaron y rieron por horas, hasta que la Sala común de Gryffindor fue vaciándose poco a poco, y reinó el silencio al terminar uno de hablar.  
-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó la pelirroja con la sombra de su última sonrisa aún en su rostro.  
-La 1 de la madrugada-le respondió Arthur.- ¿Supongo que debemos ir a dormir no?-suspiró, como si quisiera quedarse la noche en vela con su nueva amiga. Ella también lo quería así.  
-Hmm, hagamos algo-propuso ella, impaciente por tener la seguridad de que volvería a pasar un rato tan divertido con su nuevo amigo.- ¿Y si el Domingo vamos juntos a Hogsmeade?  
El sonrió y los ojos se le iluminaron con un destello de euforia-Claro-convino. Molly sonrió también, y se miraron a los ojos como había hecho horas antes, y ambos supieron que habían encontrado algo. Vaya a saber Merlín qué, pero algo había cambiado en el sentido de sus vidas al cruzarse sus caminos.

Y un tiempo después, después del romance de secundaria, después de escaparse y casarse en secreto, después de muchos besos, abrazos, suspiros, te quieros y eres el amor de mi vida te amo como a ningún otro, muchos hijos y una casa pequeña, las piernas de Molly Prewett aún temblaban por el mismo hombre. Por siempre y para siempre, tal como ella predijo que jamás sucedería.

* * *

Si apretaran el botoncito verde de allá abajo, me alegrarían la vida. Los quiero :).

**_Frankie_**.


End file.
